The present invention relates to a device for actuating a butterfly throttle valve of an internal combustion engine having a fuel pump and a hydraulic setting member supplied by a pressure medium to set the position of the throttle valve. Known actuating devices of this kind are relatively expensive to manufacture inasmuch as adapting of fitting component parts must be provided in the hydraulic setting member. In addition, due to impurities in the supplied fuel interferences may result.